


Stiletto

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [473]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: Fight





	Stiletto

Gordon had no idea why Penny was throwing her shoes at him. He ducked as something red-soled and with a wicked heel whizzed past his ear. “Pen?”

“Don’t call me Pen,” she snarled, sending the second shoe after the first. Gordon took this as the sign to advance; he doubted that, even as fashion-forward as she was, Pen had more than one pair of heels on her. “And don’t,” she added.

Gordon froze, pinned to the spot at the end of her pointing finger. “Can I buy a vowel?” he quipped, trying to break the ice in the air.

Penny rolled her eyes and muttered something that would possibly offend his entire home state as she let her hand drop.

Gordon stayed put; he was well-verse that an unarmed Penny was probably the most dangerous Penny of all. “Penny, I’d really like to know what I did. Please? Talk to me?”

Penny was beautiful even when she scowled. “Why talk to me, when you could spend the entire night talking to the Swedish water polo team,” she sniffed, and Gordon mentally slapped himself.

“I knew them all from back in the day.” He risked as charming a shrug as he could manage. “Was just catching up. The goalie married her girlfriend last month, and I missed the wedding.” An incremental shift of Penny’s shoulders told Gordon it was safe enough to get within swiping range. “The rescue in Peru, remember? I just wanted to hear who caught the bouquet.”

“Well? Who was it?” Penny asked, stiff as Gordon slid his hands around her hips.

“Not me, which is what I was kinda hoping for when I RSVPed.” He exhaled silently as Penny relaxed and let Gordon hold her. In her bare feet, she fit so neatly against his chest. Soon, Gordon thought as Penny whispered an apology for the flying footwear. He just kissed her temple and tucked her back into his arms. Soon.


End file.
